Predator Kings
The Predator Kings are one of the three Pure Tribes. They reject the modern world of man, instead reveling in their animalistic instincts. They focus on Gifts of Savagery, Rage, Strength and Nature. Culture The unifying bond among all Predator Kings - a bond that knows no national boundaries, no local influences or global differentiation - is a heart of savage purity. The law of predator and prey - the strong live, the weak die. Feeling sorrow for the destruction of the weak who die so that the strong may prosper is unnatural. The Predator Kings regard the Forsaken as rejecting these truths in order to fit into the modern world. By joining the weaker Firstborn and not shredding their own auspices, the Tribes of the Moon are taking responsibility for ancient sins for which they should not be blamed. The Predator Kings view this not as nobility but stupidity. There is nothing of the noble, savage hunter in mewling over a dead weakling Father and trying to do the slain invalid’s work for him - there is only futility. There is no honor in slaving to please the insane Mother - there is only submission. While the Forsaken shy away from their Rage, the Predator Kings accept it and even exalt it. They shun the mores of human society in favor of the primal pecking order found in wolf packs, yearning for the return of Pangaea, where they once again will be the supreme hunters. While they see the other Pure Tribes as the true heirs to the Father, the Predator Kings regard themselves as the masters of the new world they strive to create. The Tribal Oath is the rejection of anything human made, formulated as "Sehe Nu Lu’u Thim" - Honor Nothing Of Human Craft. Predator Kings can use tools crafted by other Uratha or spirits, but anything that has been formed by a human is banned. This effectively precludes them from working and living among humans and often only fuels their hatred, strengthens their personal bonds and reinforces their mentality. Totem The Ninna Farakh follow Huzuruth-Ur, the eldest and most bitterest child of Father Wolf. The Forsaken tell that Dire Wolf simply scoffed at his Father's death, not deeming a creature that had been killed by its own children worthy of being mourned. But he turned from the Uratha because their actions had brought an end to the age of Pangaea and had created the Gauntlet. The Ninna Farakh do not dispute these stories, but ask instead where the mistake was in Dire Wolf's course of action. Huzuruth-Ur is able to bond with werewolves of low Harmony, channeling his own fury into their Rage and driving them against those they hold dear. Territory The Ninna Farakh prefer rural areas, only rarely venturing into the cities. Their territories need to encompass a space away from human sight and preferably human development. But as more and more wilderness is lost, the tribe is forced to make concessions, often in form of mixed-tribal packs. The Hunt Organization The structure of the Predator Kings is primal and instinctual, right down to fights over the right to mate with a Wolf-Blooded. They are the second largest tribe among the Pure, frequently tempting Uratha with a worldview that offers no shame for their Rage. Lodges * Lodge of Kin's Blood * Lodge of Vermin's Shadow * Lodge of Night's Fear References * , p.44-46 * , p.86-107 * , p.198 Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary